


Likes and Dislikes

by amlago



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short about what the Leverage team might think or feel about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guns

When Eliot says that he doesn't like guns the rest of the team thinks it means that he can't use them. Well, most of them think it means that. Eliot suspects that Nate understands what he really means and that is why he never tries to get him to carry one on a job.

It’s not that Eliot doesn't know how to use a gun or that he's bad with them. The reason he doesn't like guns is that he's too good with them. Killing someone shouldn't be that easy. Anyone can kill with a gun but it’s harder when using a knife or your bare fists.

When he uses a gun it's hard to remember who he is now, instead of the person he was before. The one with hands painted in blood, blood from both the innocent and the guilty. The person who didn’t question why they had to die, the person who was only a weapon himself.

Guns only has one purpose, killing. At least knives and his hands can be used to create. It’s the reason he likes cooking so much, creating instead of destroying. Using his hands and knives for something instead of giving out pain.


	2. Free-fall

Parker feels the most free when jumping of buildings. When she's flying no one can catch her, she's safe. Air ducks is almost as good, they are places to hide in, to sleep in when the world turns unsafe and dangerous. Parker knows that she's not normal, that she's different from other. That most or almost everyone doesn’t get it. She sometimes think that Eliot gets what’s she's feeling when she jumps of a building, why she feels the most safe either as high up as she can get or falling down from there. She knows he doesn't feels the same way she does, but when he talks about his food she realizes he's explaining the way she feels when she lets go and trust that the rope and harness will be able to hold her in a safe grip. Hardison tries but doesn't get it, but that's ok because he at least tries and has over time gotten over his fear.

If Parker could have anything in the world it would be wings so that she could skip the rope, harness and everything that binds her to the earth. If she could have two things it would be that her wing were made from diamonds.


	3. Information

Information is power. It’s one of the earliest lessons Alec learns. The child services have information about you and therefore also power over you. Hardison has a love hate relation with information. Information gives you power but also give power to others. It’s why he gathers all the information he can about the rest of the team when they first meet, but also why he didn't read it. Well not all of it, just enough for him to know something about the others and what he can expect from them. Then when they became a real team he did the search again, but this time to erase their information and stop others to get power over them. Not that he erased all their information that is something he wouldn't do without talking to them first, but just enough so it would be harder for someone to find them.

It’s also why he tries to explain to the other what he does, giving them as much information he can about the technology he uses, the things he builds them, the process he uses to finds things. It’s his way to keep them as safe as possible. He knows they don’t see it the same way, but more than once they’ve used the information he’s given them to get out of trouble.


	4. Names

Sophie isn't her real name, but it's the one she's used the longest. Even longer then her real name, her birth name. Every name she uses has a different history and personality, with every name she reinvents herself. She a grifter and has been for as long as she remembers. Growing up she made the rest of the world believe that her home was perfect, that everything was fine. People only see what they want to see and if she reads them right she can show them the things they expect to see. As soon as she understood that school was easy, she used different personas for different teachers. Visible but not someone that stood out.

She left home as soon as she could, have traveled the world as a princess, thief, actress and many other things. She has built a reputation as Sophie, a person she only created to get into an art show but then couldn't let go.

A name can be both a curse and a blessing, something that ties you down or set you free. Sophie was the name that set her free and therefore the name she uses most. Sophie was the name of a woman who helps her in the beginning, not because she wanted something in return but because she felt it was the right thing to do.


	5. The chase

If Nate is being honest he must confess he lives for the chase, always has been. It’s what first drew him to Sophie, the chase she led him on. Working at the company he also knew he was doing the right thing, chasing criminals making sure people didn't try to take advantage of the system. But it was the chase that got his blood running hot, the chase and trying to figure out how the con was made.

Now, when he's a conman himself, it's still the chase he lives for. Hunting down the rich that abuses their power, using every trick he knows. It doesn't really matters to him that it's more often than not he's the one being chased. The thrill is still the same, whether he's the one chasing or the one being chased. It’s why he always has gotten along with Sterling. They never were real friends, but they both understand the thrill of the chase, even more so now when they are at different sides.


	6. Family

They all have broken families. And for most of them family never has been something they can count on. But this team, this thing they have together is the closest they will come to a real family. It doesn't matter that Nate and Sophie retires, that's what parents do. Alec and Parker is together and then not, but still part of the family and Eliot is the grumpy older brother that makes sure they are safe. Family might have been something they never felt was important growing up, but now when they have made their own family of dysfunctional members it's the most important thing of all. It’s what keeps them safe.


End file.
